Micromilling is a material-removal manufacturing process for producing parts that typically are less than 1 mm in size, with features measured in microns, and sub-micron manufacturing tolerances. A micromilling machine typically consists of a tool known as a micro-endmill placed in a spindle. The micro-endmill contains one or more teeth. The spindle typically rotates the micro-endmill at speeds exceeding 50,000 RPM while advancing the tool through the material. Each time a tooth of the micro-endmill passes through the material, a chip is produced and removed from the material. As the micro-endmill removes chips, the teeth become dull. Dull micro-endmill teeth cause a manufacturing defect known as “burring” and eventually cause the micro-endmill to break.
Measuring the state of wear of a micro-endmill is typically done by halting the cutting process, removing the micro-endmill from the machine, and examining it under a microscope. The radius of the cutting edge of the teeth is measured visually, and is used as a quantification of tool wear. This process is cumbersome and time-consuming; accordingly, improved systems and methods for assessing tool wear are desirable.